Life in Sunset Valley
by StripesXx
Summary: Each chapter is a different life of a different family, chapter 1 is about the life of the Landgraabs. Wait and see for the other chapters! Based on the Sims 3!


Hey Readers! This is my first book on this account

so i hope you enjoy it :)x love StripesXx

**Catergory: Games, Sims**

**Chapter 1**

**The Landgraabs**

Life is hard for the Landgraab family, not to mention Gregory's school.

Greg gets bullied which is hard for him and also for his parents Malcolm

and Nancy. Greg doesn't like school, like most children, but he has a

good reason. Although the family are rich, there are downsides, as you

will find out...

**Malcolm**

It was coming up to My birthday and although I am becoming 35,

I still get like an over excited dog at times. After geting a text from my

best friend Thomas Cook, nicknamed Duck to our friends,

The text read:

_**"Hey Come to the Fish Bowl I want to wish you a Happy Birthday,**_

_**by celebrating with a few drinks Duck. Quack!"**_

My reply was easy to think of, I quickly tapped in:

_**"Of course, will be right down unless I cant get past the misses! **_

_**Quack to you too!**_

I quietly chuckled to myself, then i put my phone away. I walked up to my

wife nervously, and shakily asked "As it is my bithday coming up, Duck

has invited me to the Fish Bowl for a few drinks, can i go?"

Her reply was surprising, "Of course, it leaves me to do some house work

and by the way who's duck?"

"just a really good friend." i said. _That's weird, She never lets me go, _

_she thinks i should spend more time with the family. _I thought. Anyway,

I didn't more of it, i got ready to go to the pub. As i was about to leave

duck texted me saying:

_**"Hey sorry I will be at the Fish Bowl but in a while just go there and **_

_**wait for me, the boys are there to say happy birthday!"**_

So i left the house on my way to the Fish Bowl, without realising I had left

my phone on the side.

**Nancy**

I had to let him go, how else was i supposed to get the house empty, with

Greg at a sleepover i have the house to myself. As Malcolm was getting

ready i quickly phoned Tom and said "Husband's getting ready, house to

myself soon, i am sooo bored. Wanna come over?"

Tom replyed "Of course, ill be right over."

"Great." i hung up the phone. When Malcolm was at the door, i shouted

bye to him and then the door slammed.

It wasn't long until there was a knock at the door. It was Tom.

**Malcolm**

It was busy at the Fish Bowl, but i could immediately see the boys, Duncan,

Tom 2 (we call him tom 2 because there are 2 toms, oviously!), Freddy and Harry.

They gave me a wave from where they were sat. "Hey, birthday boy!" Freddy

bursted out. "Its not even my birthday today, you all know its on thursday!"

"but, Duncan is in Germany Wednesday to Sunday you know that" Harry replied

"okay, okay" i said sitting down next to Tom 2. "So do any of you know where

Duck has gone, he texted me that he won't be here for a while."

"No, but he said something about meeting a girl?" Said Duncan confused.

"Oh ok... Oh wait! I left my phone at home! I need it! can you guys look after

my wallet while i quickly get my phone from home?"

"yea sure!" Said Harry.

"Leave it to us!" Shouted Freddy.

I walked across the road to the house and opened the door. I grabbed my

phone and went to leave, then i heard Nancy's voice upstairs and a male voice.

I went upstairs to my bedroom to find Duck kissing Nancy on the bed.

_My wife and my bestfriend Oh my lord! _I thought staring at them both blankly.

"Umm-mm Mal what are you doing here?" Muttered Duck.

"Meet my wife, Duck." i notified him.

"This is your wife?! I am sorry Mrs Landgraab but i can't do that to my friend

as he was like a brother to me. Well Mal, I did not know she was your wife,

to be honest, she didn't tell me her name." He apoligised once agan for his

behaviour I knew he hasn't met my wife before so he is still my brother.

We all went downstairs to talk about it. The argument on for a long time.

"Alright, alright its ovious you dont want to be with me. I want a divorce!"

It all went by so fast from the look on Nancy's face to Duck's disbelief.

I then noticed Greg standing in the doorway. He heard me.

**Gregory**

Danny's mum was boring me, talking how her and her husband met. To be

honest, i felt homesick and really wanted to come home. _That's it i'll come _

_home! _I thought to myself. I asked if i could go home because i felt homesick

and she drove me home. I opened the door only to find Dad shouting at Mum.

"I want a divorce!" My 4 least favourite words in the dictionary. Dad looked me.

"Son, wait!" I ran upstairs to bed. Feeling sad, i cried myself to sleep.

This is what its like being rich.


End file.
